Yo lo se
by Azuxl
Summary: Yuuri lo sabe y se lo hara saber a Yuri.


Yo lo se.

* * *

Yuri observaba como el taxi se alejaba con Viktor y Yakov en el.

Recordó como en la mañana su entrenador le anuncio que saldría de viaje urgentemente junto con Viktor por unos días y que Yuuri se quedaría con él.  
Según a cuidarlo, según. Él no era un niño. ¿Que se creían?

Miro de reojo a dicha persona, que se encontraba a su lado, este aun miraba sonriendo como idiota el horizonte donde el taxi se había perdido de vista.

-Ya, cerdo. Suficiente. -dijo irritado. -Deja eso.

-¿Que cosa? -Dijo Yuuri, y miro al menor con una sonrisa.

Yuri se sintió sonrojar hasta las orejas, luego de unos escasos segundos tuvo que tomar algo impulso para hablar y rogó que su voz no sonara nerviosa.

-Ver como idiota por donde tu Viktor se fue - al terminar de decir esto, Yuri giro para entrar a la casa. Y apretó los puños con fuerza. "El "tu" salia sobrando, estúpido." Se regaño mentalmente.

Luego escuchó una pequeña risita proveniente del japonés, con el ceño fruncido lo encaro.

-¿Que fue eso?

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo Yuuri, por segunda vez, tranquilamente aún sonriendo.

-Esa risita tonta, cerdo - Bufó

-Oh, eso- decía sin borrar su sonrisa y agrego- me acorde de un chiste - y dicho esto paso de lado del rubio para adentrarse a la casa

Yuri parpadeo confundido mientras miraba la espalda del otro.

¿Que carajos le pasaba a Yuuri?

Ya dentro de la casa, Yuuri fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, mientras Yuri se dirigió a sala, ya ahí, encendió el televisor, y fingió que miraba un programa, pero en realidad de reojo observaba atentamente al japonés.

Ah, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo. Lo recorría de arriba y abajo. Delineado su silueta con su mirada...

Y alejó su mirada de golpe y con un sonrojo pintando su rostro, al darse que el moreno se había dado cuenta que lo observaba.

Yuuri dibujo una sonrisa pero no dijo nada, solo se acerco al rubio y le tendió una taza con té en ella, Yuri la tomo sin voltear a verlo.

-Gracias - Dijo fingiendo que miraba con un interés el televisor, se sentía muy nervioso, ya que estaba seguro que fue descubierto, y su nerviosismo aumento cuando Yuuri se sentó en el mismo sillón donde estaba él.

Los dos bebían en pausas su té en completo silencio sin prestar mucha atención lo que les ofrecía el televisor, sobretodo Yuri, ya que sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente miraba de reojo al japonés.

¿Que tenia Yuuri que no podía dejar de verlo?

-Me aburrí, me voy a dormir- Mintió Yuri, rompiendo el silencio. Tenía que huir de ahí. Estar a solas con el otro le estaba consumiendo el juicio.

Pero en un movimiento rápido, Yuuri lo tomo del brazo cuando se levanto. -Espera Yurio-

-¿Que quieres? -Dijo sin mirar al otro, se sentía tan nervioso.

-Aún es muy temprano para dormir ¿no crees? -

-Si, si, pero...- Trato de pensar en algo pero fue interrumpido

-Vamos, quedate un poco más conmigo-

La ultima palabra la remarcó de una manera que hizo que la piel de Yuri erizará. Si no fuera porque sabía que era Yuuri juraba que fue un tono seductor.

Miro a Yuuri con asombro y se sorprendió mas al encontrarse con el mismo de siempre, tenía una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Que pasa, Yurio? -Dijo con confusión.

El rubio parpadeo confundido ¿Es que acaso fue su imaginación?

-N-nada- bajo la mirada tímidamente. Joder, por una razón se estaba sintiendo demasiado nervioso

-¿Estas seguro?

Y se sonrojo demasiado al sentir que Yuuri lo acariciaba con uno de sus dedos que tenia aún sobre su brazo. Arriba y abajo. Era una simple caricia pero le estaba matando.

-¿Sucede algo?- Dijo Yuuri.

Yuri trato de decir algo pero ningún palabra pudo salir.

¿Que carajo estaba pasando con Yuuri?  
Juraba que nuevamente había usado ese tono. ¿Es que acaso Yuuri le estaba coqueteando? Imposible.

–¿Yurio? ¿Te sientes bien? –

–Mi brazo– logro decir

–¿Eh?

-¿Podrías soltarlo?- levantó su rostro, pero evitando la mirada del otro.

-Oh, si, lo siento- dijo Yuuri sin soltar su brazo y sin detener la caricia. -No me di cuenta- agregó y dicho esto lo soltó. Yuri aseguraba que aun podía sentir la caricia de Yuuri en su piel.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás? - Hablo Yuuri mirando fijamente al pequeño ruso.

-Si- Logro decir, y se sentó rápidamente.

-Gracias-

-¿Ah?- Dijo sin comprender -¿Por...?

-Por quedarte. Me haces feliz que te quedes- confesó.

-No digas tonterías -

-No lo son-

-Deja de jugar, cerdo- Dijo Yuri tratando de seguir sonando normal. No se porque sentía que estaba perdiendo algo.

–No juego, ni son tonterías– Dijo Yuri seriamente.

–¿Me estas jodiendo?

–No– sonrió nuevamente– Es que en verdad, realmente gozo de tu compañía.

Y nuevamente estaba ese tono al remarcar una palabra.

-¿No me crees, Yurio? -Y seguía con ese tono.

Yuri apretó los puños, y miro el televisor, huyendo de la mirada de Yuuri. La mirada de Yuuri le confundía. Todo de él le confundía como nunca.

-Si, si te creó. -Dijo Yuri por fin, fingiendo molestia.

-Bien- Dijo simplemente, pero no despejaba la mirada de Yuri.

Yuri, fingía que notaba la mirada intensa que Yuuri tenia sobre él. Miraba el televisor, pero toda su atención estaba en el japonés. Joder. Sentía que moría.

Después de un par de minutos, no pudo mas.

-¿Que pasa, cerdo? -dijo sin despejar sus ojos del televisor- Deja de mirarme

-¿Uh? ¿Lo hago?

-Si, joder, ¿Ahora me dirás que no te diste cuenta?

-Tal vez...

–Ahg, como sea. Solo deja de mirarme.

–¿Por que?

–Porque si.

–Esa no es una repuesta

–Joder. ¿Tú por que no quieres dejar de hacerlo? ¿Por que me miras tanto? –Esta vez se armo de valor y observo con irritación al otro.

Yuuri sonrió –No querrás saberlo–

-Claro que si. Por algo te pregunto ¿No? -bufo con fingida molestia. Y entonces escucho una risa tranquila de parte de Yuuri. Una risa que tiño ligeramente de rojo el rostro pálido de Yuri.

-Buen punto- Dijo Yuuri riendo un poco aún sin despejar los ojos del otro.

-Estúpido- Dijo desviando la mirada

-Perdón-

-¿Ah? -Miro nuevamente a Yuuri, alzándo una ceja -¿De que?

-¿Sabes porque no puedo dejar de verte?- Dijo ignorando la pregunta.

Yuri hubiera dicho una grosería o algo que él diría, si no fuera porque Yuuri había puesto una mano en su mentón y también por la forma que lo miraba. Nublando sus sentidos. ¿Esto era un sueño?

Podría morir ahí, realmente no importaba.

–¿Eh, Yurio? ¿No quieres saberlo?– hablo Yuuri, sacando de sus pensamientos a este.

-Si-Si - Tartamudeó.

Yuuri río levemente -Ah, Yurio- Dijo en suspiro. La mano que tenia en el mentón la llevo hacia una mejilla y con un dedo la acarició con ternura– Estas sonrojado– Dijo sin mas. Al momento sintió como Yuri quiso alejarse, así que se lo impidió llevando su otra mano hacia la otra mejilla. -Por esto, y más, es que no puedo dejar de verte, Yurio. Es que eres increíblemente hermoso -

Definitivamente esto era un sueño. O peor aún una broma.

–Estupido. Sea lo que sea esto. Deja de jugar– Miraba hacia un punto desconocido. No quería enfrentar la mirada del japonés, sentía que estaba por perder.

-Yurio. Mirame- Dijo seriamente.

El tono que uso Yuri le asusto, eran las pocas veces que escuchaba así a Yuuri. Con pesar, y miedo, claro sin demostrarlo, lo observo. -¿Que, cerdo?- De alguna manera tenía que demostrarle que aun no perdía del todo.

-No se que estés pensando, pero esto no es ningún tipo de juego. - guardó unos segundos silenció, como buscando que palabras decir -Es verdad cuando dije que eres hermoso. Lo eres. Y por eso no puedo dejar de admirarte -Sentenció

Yuri observo con su rostro completamente rojo al otro. Como buscando algo. Algo en sus ojos, algo que le diera entender que Yuuri le mentía. Pero no encontró nada.

Al contrario.

-Yuuri...- Dijo por fin en un susurro. Llevó una de sus manos hacia una de las manos de Yuuri que estaban en su rostro. Cerro sus ojos, de alguna manera esto hacia disfrutar mas el momento, mas la sensación. Definitivamente ya había perdido la batalla.

Yuuri lo contemplo por unos segundos, antes de bajar sus manos y con ellas la mano de Yuri, entrelazo sus dedos con los del otro.

-Yurio...

Este abrió los ojos cuando escucho que el otro lo nombraba; pero no dijo nada, por alguna razón sentía que se había quedado sin habla.

-¿Puedo?

Por un momento no supo de que hablaba hasta que vio como Yuuri observo sus labios por unos segundos y entonces comprendió. Sintió como se le subían los colores (mas) y con timidez asintió.

Rápidamente Yuuri, con la mano que tenia libre la paso por la cintura de Yuri atrayéndolo hacía él, acortando toda distancia alguna que había entre ellos.

Y lo beso. Fue un beso delicado, tierno. Sintió como el menor se estremecía entre sus brazos. Al alejarse de los labios de Yuri, dibujo una línea de besos desde sus labios hasta una de las mejillas, besando con su suavidad todo el camino, luego se acercó a su oído -Lo se, Yuri - le susurro.

Yuri escucho que su compañero hablo pero no importaba ahora, aun estaba tan perdido en las emociones que le hizo sentir el mayor que tardo unos segundos en la salir en el ensueño en la que se encontraba.

Abrió los ojos con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro -¿Ah?-

-Yo lo se... -volvio a repetir.

-¿Que sabes?

Yuuri lo miro directamente a los ojos con una seriedad que hizo estremecer a Yuri. Y por alguna razón temía lo que Yuuri estuviera por decir.

Antes de hablar tomo al rubio del rostro y le dio nuevamente un beso, un beso corto, apenas un roce, pero suficiente para que Yuri se sonrojara más. –Yo te gusto, ¿verdad?

Yuri sintió como si su corazón se le saliera por la boca. –¿Q-que?–tartamudeó.

–¿Que sientes por mi?–Susurro Yuuri antes de acercarse nuevamente al oído.

-¿Q-que?-

–¿Solo eso sabes decir? -Dijo Yuuri, en una media sonrisa

La mente de Yuri empezó a trabajar nuevamente. Eso era. Yuuri realmente le estaba jugando una broma, una cruel broma, jugaba con sus sentimientos al saber que él sentía algo por él. La emoción, la pena, la alegría, que sentía hace unos minutos se esfumaron a dar a una mezcla de sentimientos llenos de enojo y confusión.

–¿Es eso verdad? – Dijo empujando un poco a Yuuri, no quería tenerlo demasiado cercas.

–¿Ah? – Yuuri no entendía. ¿Que pensaba ahora Yuri? (Esta vez sentía que él ahora estaba perdiendo)

Miro con enojo, y despreció al otro. –Si, si siento algo por ti ¿Contento? –Confesó casi gritando. Nunca pensó que alguna vez le diría esto al japonés, pero menos decirle de esta manera. –Por eso haces esto, ¿verdad?.

–¿De que hablas?

–Tenia razón, solo estas jugando conmigo –Se enojo consigo mismo al sentir como una lágrima recorría su mejilla. –Si, me gustas y mucho– Dijo quedamente derrotado. Todo el enojo que sentía se había ido a dar paso a solamente a un dolor lleno de tristeza.

Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, Yuuri jalo el cuerpo del rubio debajo de él. Quedando los dos acostados en el sillón. Tomo los manos de Yuri, al ver que este quería alejarlo de si, y las puso sobre sus cabezas.

–Te lo repetiré nuevamente. No te estoy jugando ningún tipo de broma. -Dijo un poco enojado. ¿Porque Yuri no entendía?

–Tu estas con Viktor.

–No, no lo estoy.

–¿Que? ¿Terminaron?– Dijo irritado.

–No exactamente. Dejame terminar – Agregó rápidamente al ver que el otro fruncía el ceño – Él y yo nunca estuvimos juntos realmente. Simplemente nos ayudamos mutuamente cuando los dos nos sentíamos solos –Dijo pensativo. –No así. No piensen mal –continuó al ver Yuri abrió la boca para decir algo– Solo somos amigos, solo eso, amigos.

Yuri sentía que estaba por creerse todo esto pero luego recuerdo un detalle.

–¿Y los anillos? –Dijo molesto

–Ah, sabia que tocarías ese tema

–¿Ah? No le restes importancia. Te casarás con el anciano... –

–Eso fue un mal entendido –suspiro–Todo lo fue. Además...– al decir esto llevo una mano hacia un lado. Yuri no entendió al principio, pero entonces capto que esa era la mano donde estaba el anillo, pero ahí no había nada. No había ningún anillo –Desde hace tiempo que no lo tengo, al parecer no lo notaste –rió un poco– De igual manera si fuera verdad ¿como podría casarme con él? –sonrió, y acarició con ternura el rostro de Yuri -Cuando yo siento algo por ti.

Yuuri desvío la mirada completamente sonrojado –Pero él siente algo por ti. Lo sé

–¿Ah? ¿Quién?

–Viktor, idiota –escupió.

Yuri soltó una risita y no dijo nada. Simplemente llevo a mano hacia un bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su celular y busco algo en el.

Yuri lo miro elevando una ceja ¿Que buscaba Yuuri en su celular?

–Quiero mostrarte algo –Dijo Yuuri. Al ver que el otro lo miraba extrañado. Después de unos segundos, sonrió, a la vez que ponía la pantalla de su celular enfrente de los ojos de Yuri.

Yuri abrió la boca, por la sorpresa, formando una "o" ¿Esto era en serio?

En la pantalla se mostrataba a un Viktor sonriente, feliz, tenia alzado un brazo por un encima de su cabeza, tomando la foto, pero este no estaba solo, estaba fuertemente abrazado por la espalda por otro hombre, que conocian bien, mientras le plantaba un beso en una mejilla.

–¿Chris? - Logro decir Yuri al recuperarse un poco de la sorpresa.

–Si, ellos están juntos desde hace tiempo. –sonrío. A la vez que ponía su celular en algún lado. – Así que te puedo asegurar que Viktor no siente nada por mi. Él tiene a alguien.

–Pero...- Trato de decir Yuri un poco rojo. Buscaba algo que decirle, buscarle otro "pero" a todo esto. Simplemente temía que esto fuera una cruel mentira.

–Shh. Aun no termino- Llevo un dedo a la boca ajena, en señal de que guardara silencio. Cuando notó que Yuri no diría nada empezó acariciar con el mismo dedo los labios del rubio. Ah, eran tan suaves. Moría por besarlos nuevamente. Pero aun no era el momento. –Viktor me ayudo en esto, ¿sabes? Él se dio cuenta lo que sentía por ti. Yo lo negué al principio pero al final lo termine por aceptar. –hizo una pausa y le dio un pequeño beso al chico que estaba bajo él, sonrió por sus adentros cuando lo sintió estremecer– Pero por varias razones no lo hice –continuó– Una de ellas es que estaba seguro que me odiabas – Dijo divertido – Así que estaba seguro que no correspondías mis sentimientos. Pero luego Viktor noto algo en ti, no entendí bien pero luego empezó coquetearme cada vez que tu estabas cercas. Entonces yo también lo note. Y eso hizo que empezará a tener una esperanza de que tu también sentías algo por mi.

–¿Que fue eso que notaron? –Dijo Yuri curioso.

–De que sentías celos de Viktor- Río un poco.

–¿Solo por eso? –Dijo Yuri tratando de sonar normal. Pero se moría de la pena el que lo hayan notado.

–Si, solo por eso – sonrió. –¿No es verdad? ¿No estabas celoso? ¿Eh, Yurio? - Dijo usando ese tono nuevamente.

–N-no hagas eso

–¿Hacer que?–Dijo divertido

–Poner ese tono de voz- sudo frío. Ese estúpido Yuuri ya sabía como ponerlo

–No se de que me hablas -Esta vez llevo sus labios al cuello de Yuri, y dejo un par de besos. Rozando suavemente con sus labios esa sensible parte.

–Ahg. Yuuri...- gimió quedamente. Y por reflejo movió su cuello hacia un lado, dándole mas libertad y espacio a Yuuri. Invitándolo para que prosiguiera.

–Yuri. -aspiro el olor que desprendía el cuello ofrecido. Y volvió a besar esa parte pero esta vez con mas intensidad. Chupando. Mordiendo. Dejando una marca.

Y entonces paro.

Yuri abrió los ojos al sentir como el otro detuvo los besos y luego vio como este ponía la cabeza sobre pecho. –¿Yuuri que pasa? - se preocupó al sentir que el otro temblaba ligeramente. ¿Que carajo? –¿Yuuri?

Y entonces Yuuri levantó el rostro y lo que vio lo dejo mas sorprendido. El japonés tenía unas pequeñas, frágiles, lágrimas atoradas en sus pestañas y no solo eso, también había un ligero sonrojo ¿Que rayos? Se supone que él era el que se sonrojaba siempre y no Yuuri.

–Otra de las razones por la que no me confesaba es que no me sentía seguro de mismo. Moría de la vergüenza y de miedo de tan solo pensarlo y peor aún de que me rechazaras –confesó a la vez que se limpiaba todo rastro de las lágrimas traicioneras –Pero fue la única forma posible que vi para lograrlo. Es que tenia que pensar como si patinara. Ya sabes, ser Eros. Tenía que sentirme seguro. -dijo con pena.

Ahora Yuri entendía todo. – Eso es ridículo ¿Es en serio?- pregunto curioso.

–Si– se sonrojo un poco nuevamente y temió que por alguna razón Yuri se molestara con él.

Y entonces Yuri río con ganas. Yuuri lo miró sorprendido pero luego de unos segundos también se le unió.

–Estupido, cerdo. ¿Sufres algún tipo de trastorno? ¿Eres bipolar? -Dijo entre risas

–Noo- Dijo Yuri rápidamente- Yo solo quería demostrarte lo que sentía. No podía seguir guardando esto. –  
Nuevamente puso su cabeza en el pecho del otro – Me gustas. Te quiero, Yuri. Estoy loco por ti. - Dijo serio.

Y la risa de Yuri se quedo atorada en su garganta. Y ahora fue su turno nuevamente de sonrojarse.

-Estúpido- Le dijo cuando vio que el mayor le miro- También te quiero, Yuuri. -sonrió

–Lo se– Dijo con una sonrisa medio torcida y un brillo especial en sus ojos. –Yo lo se– volvió a repetir.

Eros. Pensó Yuri.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue callado por los labios de Yuuri. Sonrió dentro del beso. Y luego se dejo llevar. Pasos sus brazos por la espalda del otro a la vez que abría la boca cuando sintió la lengua de Yuuri pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Si, Yuuri lo sabía.

Y se alegraba por eso.

Por él que todo el mundo lo supiera. No importaba ya.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
